<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving On by Lady_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429037">Moving On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red'>Lady_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tights breaks up a violent scene between her next door neighbor Raditz and his girlfriend, which leads to them becoming close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tights Briefs/Raditz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has implied domestic violence, please read at your discretion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tights put her two paper bags of groceries down on the floor to take out the keys from her pocket. Just as she unlocked the door, a lithe, blonde woman in tight, black leather pants and a green halter top, power walked past her and stopped right at Tights’ neighbor’s door to pound on it with the side of her fist. “Open up, you motherfucker!” The woman screamed at the top of her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights paused at her door as she saw the door swing open in anger and her neighbor, Raditz, wearing only sweatpants and black tank, threw two large garbage bags at the beautiful woman with golden hair. “Keep it down, you banshee!” He growled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman caught the heavy bags with a an oomph and tossed it aside, the contents crashing hard on the floor, “Who the fuck do you think you are?! Huh?! An asshole like you should be grateful to be with a woman like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I be grateful for? Some slut who likes to play two men at the same time? That boy toy of yours, Tien, may fall for your games, but I don’t,” Raditz said as he crossed his arms over his massive chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, “Tien is nice, but he only can fulfill half of my needs, that’s why I have you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I’m not interested in sharing the same used pussy, so you can forget it, Launch. I’m not gonna be your eye-candy-warm-dildo for you anymore. So fuck off!” Raditz snarled, and stepped back into his apartment, shutting the door. But the woman, Launch, suddenly smacked her hand on the door to force it open and threw her fist, slamming it into Raditz’s jaw. His head whipped to the side and he cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That is uncalled for!” Tights shouted and stomped over to the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Launch turned her head and glared at Tights, “Stay out of it bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights stopped in front of the taller woman, “I will not sit here and passively watch you strike this man! You need to leave before I call the cops on you for assault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Launch stepped aggressively toward her, “What the fuck you say to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said get out, or you’ll have more to deal with than me,” Tights glared at that woman, holding her ground against the intimidating woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking bitch!” Launch lifted her fist, and pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Launch!” They heard Raditz yell just as she threw her punch, but Tights stepped back, just able to dodge and the woman stumbled, the momentum making her careen into a wall. Tights flinched as she watched the other woman smash her face into the wall with an audible crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Launch screamed as she grasped her nose, blood spilling out from between her fingertips. She glared at Tights, “I’m going to fucking kill you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lunged for Tights, but she was suddenly grabbed around her waist and dumped unceremoniously on the ground by Raditz, “Don’t fucking touch her, Launch. Now get the fuck out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She growled furiously as she stood, snatching the garbage bags, “Fine, you dick! Have fun screwing your new whore!” She went to aggressively shove Tights with her shoulder, but Raditz quickly pulled Tights behind him just before the other woman could hurt her. Tights was breathing heavily with adrenaline, looking around Raditz’s large frame to make sure that the woman left. As soon as she was out of sight, Raditz slowly turned to Tights with an apologetic look, “Tights, I’m so sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights let out a heavy sigh to calm herself, “It’s alright, are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay?” she asked him with concern in her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz roughly rubbed a hand down his face with exhaustion, “Yeah I’m fine. That was my ex I told you about, and she’s always been…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Murderous?” Tights supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you can say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights bit her lips in hesitation before she spoke, “Raditz, I don’t mean to pry but, I used to hear you guys argue and it sounded like items got thrown through the wall. She seemed...abusive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz blew out a breath and glanced away from her, “Yeah, that’s probably the right word for it... This isn’t the first time she hit me.” Raditz looked down at the floor, “I used to think she was fun. She had no filter, and did crazy shit all the time but then it got to be too much. She was only using me and she cheated on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights moved to gently place her hand on his arm, “Raditz, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blew out a breath and turned to her, “No, I’m sorry that you had to intervene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could have done more,” she smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned her smile and reached up to push a strand of her champagne locks behind her ear, “You’ve done plenty.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Raditz blinked and looked behind her, “I see you went shopping, buy anything good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to look at the bags by her door, “I was actually just going to order pizza tonight.” She slowly turned her gaze to him, her voice hesitant as she spoke, “Would you like to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled brightly, “As long as you put pineapple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights wrinkled her nose, “Half of it can have pineapple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed heartily, “Deal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights chuckled as she went to grab her groceries, but Raditz rushed forward and beat her to it, scooping up the bags easily with his massive arms. “Let me get these for you. It’s the least I can do for letting you defend my honor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Thank you,” Tights smiled as she went to the door and opened it for him. They stepped inside her spacious apartment and she led him to the kitchen that was to her immediate left. She motioned at the island, “You can just put them here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up to see Raditz take in her apartment with awe, “Whoa, I like the new decor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights looked around her living room, she had two blue French sofas that surrounded a modest flat screen tv with a round marble coffee table which had yellow daffodils in red vase on top, and the framed book covers of her favorite books along the walls. “I try to make it cozy,” she said as he put the bags down on the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” he said as he stood next to her to look around her space. He then reached into her grocery bags and pulled out her frozen meals that she had bought, “Sweetheart, I think you need to let me cook for you more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights laughed as he moved to put her food in the freezer, and as she watched him, a question came to mind. “When did you break up with her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raditz closed the freezer and sighed heavily as he turned to her, leaning back against the fridge, “I dumped her about a month ago. She seemed to think it was a joke until I told her I was going to burn her stuff if she didn’t come to get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Raditz,” she walked over to him to take his hands into hers in comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember that time I came over, and I had that black eye?” He asked quietly, looking down at their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights did remember that night, she had heard shouting coming from his apartment and what seemed like a scuffle before the door had slammed shut violently. It had gone silent and then about an hour later, Raditz was knocking on her door with a charming smile and swollen eye. She had asked what happened, but he brushed it off and asked if he could come in. She just knew that he didn’t want to be alone that night and let him in. They had ordered Chinese food, drank mix drinks that he brought over, and talked as they watched cheesy romantic comedies. They had a great time, talking and laughing, and he would often tease her. They stayed up late until they had fallen asleep, but the next day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember,” she said, glancing down at their joined hands as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She put that shiner on me,” he explained, almost embarrassed. “I came over because…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, “I came over because I wanted to feel good for once.” He was quiet for a moment, “Tights, I realized a lot of things that night. That a healthy relationship should be one where you can be comfortable with the other person all the time. You can talk about anything, laugh and play without worrying how the other person will react. Where you don’t need to do crazy shit together to feel a rush. You can just feel it from a small kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights felt his gaze on her face and she slowly looked up to find him staring at her with intense emotion. “Raditz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t regret kissing you that night, that’s not why I left.” Raditz moved to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, “I left because you deserved better, and I didn’t want to taint our relationship. I left her not only because of the… abuse, but because I wanted to be with you… I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raditz, I know that we are good friends, but I don’t think we should rush into a relationship just yet aft…” Tights didn’t finish her sentence as Raditz dipped his head to brush his lips against hers. He pulled back and she looked at him stunned, “Raditz, we shou…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was cut off again by his mouth, and she moaned at the soft touch of his lips against hers, her body flaring to life in that one touch. She lifted her hand to gently touch his face, and he pulled away, flinching at her touch. Tights looked at him softly as he looked down at her with fragileness she had not seen on him before. She moved slowly, cupping his face with the tenderest of touches, and he closed his eyes, sighing at her touch. Tights smiled softly, lifting on her tip-toes to bring her lips to his once again. She gave him soft caresses of her lips, placing gentle kisses along the seam of his lips, kneading them with her own. He then took charge, slanting his mouth over hers and she parted her lips for him, allowing him to slip his clever tongue inside. She gasped as his tongue twined with hers, and he moved to wrap his arms around her, bringing her close to his hard body. Tights slipped her hands into his thick hair, mewling as his kisses became more aggressive and felt his hard chest press against her now sensitive breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently pulled his lips away, panting heavily as he placed his forehead against hers and looked down at her with tenderness, “That’s how I want to feel… with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tights felt her eyes prick with tears, “Raditz…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a soft smile before he returned his pillowy lips to her own lush ones, moaning as he teased her lips with faint brushes. Tights felt dizzy, and gripped him tighter, knowing that this beautiful man wouldn’t let her fall and savored every gentle touch of his mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raditz smiled when he found the door was open and he slipped inside Tights’ apartment. He already had a key to her place and vice versa, but he was happy to know that she was home as she lately had been keeping long hours with her reporting job. He walked in to find her at her desk at the far window, typing furiously with a bottle of wine and a glass beside her. He felt an aura of frustration around her, and he paused, unease rolling in his chest as he watched her for a few moments. The door closed behind him and Tights perked up, turning around to see him standing by the door and she smiled brightly, putting her glass down. “Raditz! Welcome home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz still felt a chill of anxiety as he returned her smile and walked closer to her, “Hey Beautiful.” He stood beside her and dropped a kiss on her forehead, “Something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tights sighed, grabbing her glass to down the rest of her drink before pouring more wine into it. Raditz held himself tense, his fists clenching at his side as he remembered the times Launch was in one of her… moods and she would drink, making the situation worse. “I’m just a little annoyed with Jaco,” Tights huffed as she put the bottle down, and took off her reading glasses, folding them neatly to place them on the table. She massaged the bridge of her nose, “I was following a lead with him and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take pictures, but just at the moment where this politician was walking out of a restaurant, Jaco was taking pictures of some girl that caught his attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz watched as she grabbed her glass and took a hearty sip, “I… see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I was cross, and gave him a good set down, but now I have to figure out how to make this whole story work,” Tights finished her wine and carefully put it down. She stood, and Raditz had to hide the flinch that came when she did, but she didn’t seem to notice, turning to him with a smile. She lifted up on her toes to give him a peck on his chin, “I’m going to take a shower to cool off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned away without another word, heading to her bathroom as she hummed to herself softly. Raditz let out a breath he hadn’t realized that he had been holding, and he felt a pang of guilt and shame from his reaction to Tights. He closed his eyes, replaying in his mind what had happened as he also remembered the times Launch had tossed beer bottles at his head, taking her anger and frustration out at him. A few times her aim had hit its mark, and Raditz would have a bruise to show for it later, but she never apologized. He touched the faint scar above his brow, remembering the time the bottle had actually broke and Launch screamed at him for ruining her drink before storming out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Raditz, if you insist on pushing yourself, make sure you're safe!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz smiled at Tights’ voice in his head. She had been upset with him once, tears in her eyes as she iced his ankle gently. He had felt anxiety then too, wondering if she would throw a violent fit by pressing the ice hard into his sore ankle, but she didn’t. She only had calmly expressed in words, with a pout, why she was angry with him and it hadn’t been over something silly like leaving the seat up. No, she was angry with him for hurting himself when he had been working out. She had tears in her eyes for him as she talked to him, almost like a mother would talk to her child, her voice laced with disappointment. She didn’t name call or throw things, just spoke. Raditz felt his chest warm with calm and love. His Tights was gentle. She would never purposely try to hurt him physically or emotionally. He smiled as he heard the water of the shower begin to pour and he made his way over to the bathroom, shedding off his shoes, t-shirt, and jeans in the process. His girlfriend needed to cool off, and he knew a good way to help her let off some steam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He silently opened the door, steaming billowing around him and he saw the shadowy figure of Tights behind the shower curtain. He grinned as he approached slowly, taking hold of the curtain to pull it back and to find her standing under the water. Her eyes were closed, head tilted back to enjoy the steamy water on her head and Raditz eyes her body with open lust. Her pert breasts were the perfect amount to hold in his hands with mouth watering mauve nipples, beaded from the being exposed to the air. His gazed trailed down her toned belly that flared to wide hips that perfect for grabbing and down to the space between her toned legs, were golden curls hid her sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz’s cock rose at the mere sight of her, anticipation running through his body as he stepped into the tub and he moved to grab those sinful hips that he enjoyed so much. Tights jumped a little and opened her eyes, only to smile up at him, “Raditz, what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her closer, letting his hardened cock to rest against her belly, “Taking a shower with my girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed with interest, putting her hands gently on his chest, “The last time I took a shower with you, the sheets ended up soaked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz smirked as he brought his lips down to whisper against hers, “Oh, I remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss, making her moan at the contact and she pressed herself closer to him, sliding her hands up and over his shoulders as he softly worked her lips open. He licked the seam of her lips, and she parted them, allowing him to delve his tongue inside her sweet mouth. He groaned, tasting her as he took her tongue with his, twining them together and he moved his hands up to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples with his thumb. She mewled, pressing her chest into his hands with eagerness and he gently removed his mouth to press open hot kisses down her pale throat. His mouth found its way to her puckered nipple, drawing it into his mouth along with the flesh of her pert globes, suckling her greedily while flicking his tongue over her areola. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tights’ hands found their way into his mane of hair, moaning and rubbing her thighs together to seek the relief she needed. His fingertips slipped down her belly, finding the juncture between her thighs and gently pushed one of his thick digits between the lips of her sex, finding her wet and ready in his hands. She gasped when he found her swollen bud, teasing it with small circles and she arched into his touch, grinding her sex onto his hand. He sensed that she was ready and moved his hand away. She made a disappointed sound, but gasped when he took hold of the back of her thighs, forcing her to wrap her legs around his lean waist. He popped off her breast to look at her flushed face and hooded eyes, her honey brown eyes looking at him in anticipation and her breathing came out in small pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared into her eyes, taking hold of his cock to line the tip up with her entrance and her fluids immediately spilled on to his thick length. He held his breath as he slowly pushed inside her, her muscles immediately wrapped around him and pulled him deeper as she arched her back, moaning at his intrusion. “Raditz…” she cried, her legs tightening around him, welcoming him into her heat. He groaned, her walls fluttering around with desire as he filled her almost to the hilt, and he looked down where they joined, becoming harder at the sight of him stretching her almost past her limits. She was a snug fit, perfectly taking him inside her and she felt like home. He felt her hands on his face and he looked up in time to see her bring her lips to his, devouring his mouth hungrily. He watched her for a moment as she kissed him, her face full of passion and smiled into her lips before closing his eyes to give her the attention she deserved. He slipped his arms under her legs, spreading her wide for his assault and he pulled back to give her a hearty thrust, going deeper inside her and she released his lips to give a feminine shout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always loved the noises she made and drew back to ram into her again. She clutched his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh unknowingly, but he enjoyed the bite and started a steady rhythm. He slowly began to thrust with powerful blows of his cock, steadily increasing his speed as Tights moved her hips to meet his own, though helpless and at his mercy. He gripped her thighs tight and stared into her heated face as she cooed with each thrust. She was beautiful. He felt his balls tightened and he knew that he was almost close, reaching down to play with her clit vigorously to not leave her behind. Her sex suddenly clamped down him, and she screamed hoarsely, her juices spilling out on to his cock to drip down his balls. Raditz shouted, slamming into her one last time as he spilled his semen against her twitching walls. He panted, bringing his forehead against hers as they both strove to catch their breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz opened his eyes to find Tights staring at him with a sweet smile, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz's heart skipped a beat at her words and he grinned like a small boy, “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile grew brighter and she moved in to give him a tender kiss, taking his face into her hands, “The water is getting cold, Raditz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we better moved to the bed.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! 😘</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! 😘</p><p>Thank you Rogue for the beta'ing! 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>